qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of Reality
Lords of Reality Role Playing Game CREDITS Created By: Alex Poorman Co-creator: Luke H. Developed by: Alex Poorman and Luke H. Written by: Alex Poorman, Luke H. Art Directior: Alex Poorman Interior Artwork: Alex Poorman, Graphic Design: Alex Poorman Cartographers: Alex Poorman, Play testing: Jeff E. Lords of Reality Role-playing Gaming Terms/Players' Glossary Lords of Reality Lexicon What is the Planar Calendar Game Mechanics Step 1: Dimensional Holdings Kingdoms of the Realm You are apart of a Dimensional dynastie that is made of Kingdoms knitted together by a High-king, who rules over parts of the Spherefor or spherefoses. List of Dimensions for Lords of Reality Step 2: Fleshing out your character This is where you deal with rounding out the character. Disposition Shy Humble Kind Clam Rebellious Lazy Paranoid Brave Forgiving Slothful Greedy Rebellious Cruel Desires Becoming a God Become a powerful (Mage, Psionic, chi user, Mutant, etc..) Become leader of a House Explore the Planar Realms Create a new Dimension Control a country/Realm Step 3: Assigning points Attributes/stats Physical * Strength * Stamina * Constitution * Agility Mental * Awareness * Cunning * Charisma * Willpower Racial/being Skills List of Skills Languages of the Spherefoses Powers/class This comes from your abilities you've learned from the world or Dimension you came from. Your Training, Technology, or other forces at play. This is what you can do. Politricks and cantrips Versed Master of the field Lord of Power Power: Chi Power: Magic Power: Psionic Power: Supernatural Power: Superpowers Power: Technology Power: Training Resources This is your personal effects, these are items that you have either on your person or within your Holdings. This is getting to send your Money on Gadgets/Gear, Creature/Minions and/or soldiers/workforce, building/home. Note: Over time you can empower an item to become a cosmic artifact. Gadgets/Gear Money Creature/Minions Background You spend points on making your background of your character. This is done by taking background boons and background flaws The background is a way to ground the character to his/hers or its past. You may have a character that does not know their past or was a created being (if that is the case work with your Storyteller to get the details worked out on how you wore created and by who or what). Some may want to leave it up to the Storyteller. Who are you as a person/being. Evil, good, King, exslave. In the background this will be apart of you. List of Background Also you take Boons and flaws in each of the category to customize your character. Step 4: Cosmic powers These powers will work on any setting any place you go to. For example you take flight as one of your Cosmic powers you go to a dimension that has no air dynamics if you bought flight through powers or racial abilities you would not be able to fly, but because it's a cosmic power you were able to still fly in this dimension. Set points at 100 In Lords of Reality, Traveling throught differnet Multiverses, the laws of physics will change. But not for you. You are able to use some of your powers in places that it should not work in. Cosmic powers Other Characteristics of your Character Name Height Weight Sex: Male, Female, None, Other Category:RPG